Happy Valentine's Day
by WolfKnox
Summary: I started watching Yu-Gi-Oh again to help me get over my writer's block and I decided to started to right a yaoi oneshot. Let me know what ya think, I tried really hard on it. So yea um Enjoy. Marik X OC.


It was a quiet day in Domino City for Lorenzo Fernandez; the Spanish duelist was quietly resting on a tree branch. He had pitch black hair that covered his eyes most of the time with light green eyes. He was 17 years old and attended Domino high and kept to himself most of the time.

But that was until he met Marik Ishtar then he started to come out of his shell. He finally asked Marik out a year ago last Valentine's Day, today was there anniversary so he wanted to do something special for his Egyptian boyfriend. He jumped down from the tree branch got on his skateboard and headed home.

He quickly got home changed his shirt into a nice black button up shirt and rolled up his sleeves. Threw on a nice red tie with matching black jeans to go with his shirt, he looked in the mirror and quickly slicked his hair back. He wore a matching black belt with a black and white bandana around his neck. He quickly put his black and white shoes on his feet and headed out saying bye to his mother and father.

He drove over to the local flower shop on his motorcycle, and purchased a bouquet of red dethroned roses. He then drove to Marik's house, knocking on the door grinning like a fool. Marik opened the door dressed in his usual outfit and instantly his smile grew when his eyes met Lorenzo's. He quickly hugged Lorenzo softly nuzzling his shoulder, causing a chuckle to erupt from Lorenzo.

He gave Marik the roses causing Marik to blush beet red but grinned; he placed the roses in a vase with water. After he was done he took Lorenzo's hand and they walked to Lorenzo's black and grey motorcycle. He tossed Marik a helmet and put a helmet on himself and climbed onto the bike and Marik soon climbed on the back wrapping his arms around Lorenzo's waist, cuddling into his backside.

Lorenzo took Marik to a fancy restaurant and let Marik order anything he wanted. Marik grinned like a kid in the candy store and whispered into Lorenzo's ear, saying "I'll pay you back later Lorenzo…" adding a flirtatious wink. Lorenzo nodded his mind filling with lust after their meal, Lorenzo paid the bill and walked to the restroom. He was also followed by Marik, who was happily grinning to himself.

Lorenzo was shoved into the handicap stall by Marik, who pressed him up against the wall. Marik was grinding himself up against Lorenzo who was biting his lip to keep from letting out unwanted noise. Marik wrapped his arms around Lorenzo's neck and pressed his lips to Lorenzo's roughly. Lorenzo kissed back just as rough, his arms tightly around Marik's waist not tight enough to hurt him. Lorenzo pulled away and whispered softly "Marik…let's finish this at your house baby…" Marik eagerly nodded and pulled away from Lorenzo quickly walking out of the fancy restaurant.

Lorenzo quickly drove to Marik's house, Marik fumbled with the keys while Lorenzo was pressing himself against Marik's backside. Lorenzo was kissing and lightly nipping Marik's neck, the door was finally opened. They couldn't even make it up stairs so they settled for the couch. Marik pushed Lorenzo on the couch, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist. Marik was nipping at Lorenzo's neck traveling toward, leaving a trail of hickies in his wake. Removed Lorenzo's shirt and licking and rubbed Lorenzo's abs causing Lorenzo to let out a low moan. Marik undid Lorenzo's jeans with his teeth, tugging them down showing his skull trousers. Marik chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend's trousers and said "They are sooooo you Lorenzo…" Lorenzo chuckled and grinned, Marik tugged down the trousers.

Lorenzo shivered as his length met the room's slightly icy temperature, Marik always loved it cold. Marik lightly gripped the base as the head disappeared between Marik's lips, Lorenzo let a sharp gasp. Marik took in most of his lover's length before he started gagging, Lorenzo moaned as Marik massaged his hips. After a good twenty minutes of this and Lorenzo was close he let out a loud moan as he exploded into Marik's mouth. Marik swallowed all of it licking his lips looking up into Lorenzo's eyes, looking very cute and innocent.

Marik slowly stripped of his clothes and positioned himself above Lorenzo's length sliding down on it until it was fully inside him. He happily rode Lorenzo's length not feeling any pain at all. Lorenzo moaned after about an hour of refusing both of them not release, they did. Marik got off Lorenzo' length and laid on him his head on his chest. Marik enjoyed the rhythmic sound of Lorenzo's heartbeat, he closed his eyes and whispered "I love you Lorenzo…" Lorenzo responded with "I love you to Marik…" They both fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
